Can't Sleep
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Requested by Ookami-Papillon. Gaara can't sleep and Neji is there to help. GaaNeji


Gaara stared into the darkness of his room. It was late and he was tired but he found it impossible to sleep. His one source of comfort and safety wasn't with him, and his mind didn't seem to trust him to be protected without him.

Neji Hyuuga.

He was just one room over. He could just sneak over there and … lay with him for a while then he could just leave before day broke. That wouldn't be so bad … would it? As Gaara rolled onto his left side, he realised yes, yes it would be bad. For one, he would never be able to leave before daybreak and he would just convince himself that it would be fine. Secondly, his brother was on his right and his sister on Neji's left – although the Shukaku was long gone from his body, Kankuro and Temari were still cautious of him and felt the need to check over everyone's safety. They would enter his room, find him not there, freak out, and barge into the guest room: he did _not _want to have that conversation, especially with them.

He sighed once again, and attempted to will sleep upon him.

It didn't work.

Keeping his eyes closed, he rolled onto his side, pulling his covers closer to his face, as if it could help him fall into a slumber and offer the same protection that the Leaf Village nin could.

"Can't sleep?"

Gaara, eyes wide with surprise, looked over the top of the covers to see a rather smug looking Neji standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"I told you that you couldn't sleep without me there." The Hyuuga continued, approaching the bed and climbing around the sand nin's smaller body, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his chest, "You should have learnt by now that I'm always right."

"Not always." Gaara mumbled as he snuggled into the chest that was cradling him, "You're leaving in a few days and I have to stay here. If I can't sleep without for at least one night, I'm not going to last the next few months."

"You don't have to start practicing now." Neji told him firmly, "You have a meeting tomorrow and last thing that is needed is for the new Kazekage to suffocate one of his advisors because he's grumpy with lack of sleep." He kissed the top of the blood red curls, "Try again tomorrow night. For now, sleep – I'll be here when you wake up."

He paused. "….Promise?"

"I promise."

*********

"Why do I have to wake him? I did it yesterday!" Kankuro argued in a low whisper.

Temari and he were standing in the hallway outside their own bedrooms, their brothers and his guest. They had created a routine of who was the wake their brother in the morning – his lack of sleep making him as demon-like as he was when he actually had to Shukaku sealed inside him. It didn't usually matter what time he got up before but, since his recent position as the Kazekage, he had a lot of meeting schedules in the mornings so getting him ready became the day's daily training.

"Yes, but I was the one that had to dodge sand all day because he was pissed off at everyone." Temari hissed, "Making it your turn!"

Kankuro opened his mouth to argue – and point out the injuries he received the last morning – when their little brother's door opened. They paused in shock as Neji Hyuuga left the bedroom, a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry. Gaara slept last night – no injuries should be inflicted this morning." The leaf nin assured the siblings before disappearing into his own room.

"What the …?"

The two sand nin peered into the Kazekage's bedroom. Eyes when wide and jaw slack at the sight. The light blankets were tucked around the curled up frame of their younger brother, his red locks the only part of his body that was visible to the eye. The frame rose and fell in deep, even breaths proving that Gaara was in fact asleep. He shifted slightly in his slumber and whimpered under his breath, making him seem like the child he should have been.

"How the hell did the Hyuuga do that?" Kankuro asked in shocked.

Temari's eyes narrowed on the closed door of their guest. "I have no idea …"


End file.
